mothra12fandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Goji64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mothra12 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Goji64 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mothra12 (Talk) 21:41, May 13, 2011 Yes, but You can add those pages, but only if you write your user name before the name of the page so everyone will know it's yours and not mine, so for Koji, you will write Goji64: Koji. from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 11:18, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Koji, Blog Posts Thank you for adding the Goji64: Koji page! I like that page and its content. Have you seen my new blog posts? If so, you should answer (comment) them. from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 14:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) KWF You're putting KWF on this wiki, right? If you do, remember to put "Goji64:" before the title, so it would be Goji64:KWF, if you do put it on this wiki. from User:Mothra12, the giant moth. 14:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Mothra12 Well, it turns out that I'm an administrator on this wiki! I've wanted to say your edits on the Koji page are really cool, so are you going to make another page on this wiki? Just wondering. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 00:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Yes, I did see The Discovery of Koji, and I liked it. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 11:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) New KWF-like series I've seen that new thing you made that's kind of like KWF, and read the one match it had. I still like the concept of it. Are you going to put it on this wiki? Just wondering. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 19:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Island Battles Have you seen my new "series" called Island Battles? Just wondering. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 22:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) He didn't. Thank you, but Korean Godzilla didn't die. I wasn't able to finish that match, but right after this message, I will finish it. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 19:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome Your welcome, he is definetely a Daikaiju! from Mothra12, the giant moth. 22:26, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes! Yes, and I loved the continuation of Ultima Space Godzilla 2000 vs. Overload Godzilla! Have you seen the Gojira Group on this wiki? It is actually my Godzilla collection! from Mothra12, the giant moth. 11:28, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Goji64! Great Goji64, we all bow down to the younger brother of the king of monsters... I saw the new kaiju you made called Goji64, you are Godzilla's younger brother! Oh yes, can you put Goji64 on my wiki? Just wondering. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 22:27, May 22, 2011 (UTC) OK OK. Just remember to put your username before the name of the pages in their title! from Mothra12, the giant moth. 22:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Just so no one messes up those pages, can I? Can I protect your Goji64 page and Chaos Ghidorah pages so that only I can edit them? Just wondering. I don't have to if you don't want to, but if you let me, no one will mess your pages up. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 23:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and read the message above this one! from Mothra12, the giant moth. 23:22, May 22, 2011 (UTC) No, but No, but I can unlock it when you want to edit it then lock it back when you're finished. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 23:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes When you're finished editing them tell me, OK? I unlocked them for you. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 23:48, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, but I had to do a lot of things on the wiki so I rushed through that match. Just saying, you should change your avatar to a picture of Goji64 the kaiju. I said you should, but don't have to. from Mothra12, the giant moth. 19:32, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hyper Chaos King Ghidorah Hyper Chaos King Ghidorah is pretty cool, but how tall is he? from Mothra12, the giant moth. 19:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello Have you seen this? from Mothra12, the giant moth. 12:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) My userpage has an infobox! Oh my gosh! That fanmade game is really cool, and I, Mothra12, am in it! Thanks for giving me that link! from Mothra12. Roar to me. 11:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering Can Devil Godzilla breathe in air, water, and outer space? Also, how tall is he? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 20:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait... Are all his forms the same size, or are they all different sizes? If they are different sizes, tell the sizes. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 20:40, May 28, 2011 (UTC) A new kaiju... A new Earth-defending kaiju has arrived... and his name is Godzilla3000! from Mothra12. Roar to me. 14:23, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Infobox If you want an infobox on your profile page like I do, then click here. I sent you this message just in case you want to have an infobox on your user page. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 16:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Will you? Will you add Ultima Space Godzilla 2000 to this wiki? Just wondering. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 23:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ? What new kaiju? Do you mean Bone dino and Energy rex? They aren't kaiju, but I will add them to your wiki if you want me to. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 11:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) OK, but Yes, I'll unlock them for you, if you tell me which ones and you tell me when you're done. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 15:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Finished I'm done unlocking. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 15:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) No. No one has said anything about joining your wiki yet. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 15:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but Sorry, I think my wiki just had the top wikis thing automatically. I definetely didn't put it there. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 16:36, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Hey, can you help me make my wiki have at least 200 pages? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 22:04, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes If you help me with my wiki, I'll help you with yours if you want me to. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 22:11, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Well, I just want any kind of pages that count as a page. Anyway, I sometimes have to wait a while for it to upload my pics. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 22:20, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Good question. I went to the page called Template:stub, then pressed the "edit" button. When I was editing, I go to the source mode by pressing the source button. I edited the little sample template that shows you what will show up when you type that thing in for the stub template. That is automatically set as the new stub! Did that help? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 11:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, and when you are adding the stub template to a page, don't put these marks: or these marks: . Also, don't put that it's a category. Just put {stub}, except with two of each of those marks (these: {}). from Mothra12. Roar to me. 12:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I was editing the Gojira Group pics and saw your comment. It's not actually a figure of the Giant Condor, it's a figure of a hawk that looks kind of like the Giant Condor, except with reddish feathers. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 20:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Island Battles If you want to see a new Island Battles match, click here. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 17:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) new KBZ matches I saw your two new KBZ matches, and I really liked the match where I am against Baragon and two Gyaos :). Oh, and did you see my new Island battles match? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 19:46, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Match 11 Did you read the 11th match for Island Battles? from Mothra12. Roar to me. 20:59, June 8, 2011 (UTC) 12th Island Battles match Click here to see it! from Mothra12. Roar to me. 17:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool I read the new KBZ match, and it was really cool. You were right, but I still like all of those matches! from Mothra12. Roar to me. 18:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) 13th Island Battles match If you want to see a pretty cool island battles match, click here! from Mothra12. Roar to me. 13:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) 14th Island Battles match Island Battles 14: Golza vs. Telesdon from Mothra12. Roar to me. 21:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Might leave I might infinitely block myself from this wiki. I can't decide if I should or shouldn't. There is a chance I will. If I do, I am still available to talk on community central and Godzilla Wiki. from Mothra12. Roar to me. 13:55, June 12, 2011 (UTC)